


Day One (Week Three)

by Fionn_Sgeul



Series: Midnight Garden [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Episode: s01e02 Day One, Gen, Gwen Cooper and Gwyneth the Maid are the same person, Gwen is older and wiser and may have gone slightly off her rocker at some point, Gwen isn't human, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionn_Sgeul/pseuds/Fionn_Sgeul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scuffle was brief and decisive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One (Week Three)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's really short, because there was just no way that the whole Sex Mist fiasco wasn't going to be brought to a swift end by the introduction of Faerie Gwen. Next one will be much longer, I promise.

The first alien incursion after Gwen joined Torchwood happened while she was AWOL. The team was collecting a suspicious meteorite, and it cracked during the transportation back to the Hub, allowing an alien lifeform in the form of mist to escape. They were later able to track down the young woman it had possessed and apprehend her, though not before the alien had used her to kill a young man. They took her back to the Hub, only for all hell to break loose later that night. She escaped by seducing Owen and then holding Jack's weird severed hand in a jar hostage to get out the front door.

Where she ran smack into Gwen.

It didn't take a clairvoyant to see the girl was trying to escape Torchwood, and whatever she'd done, Jack was clearly distressed. Gwen seized her, shoved her back through the door, and pinned her to the wall. Gwen's eyes glowed gold, her face twisted into a snarl. She held the girl's wrists against the wall above her head and pressed a knee into her abdomen.

"What are we dealing with here, Jack?" she demanded, already scanning the girl. Human, but with something weird in her system…

Jack was distracted by rescuing whatever the girl had smashed on the floor, but he answered. "She's possessed by some kind of weird alien sex mist that lives off other people's orgasms. Would be great if it didn't kill them."

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Invasive presence, then. Right." 

The girl struggled, staring at Gwen with wide, terrified eyes. "Let me go!"

Gwen's face softened, though the look in her eyes didn't. "Shh. It'll be over soon."

The girl's body lit up. She gave a strangled scream. Gwen stared into the middle distance, seeing nothing as she felt through the girl's body for every cell and wisp of energy that didn't fit the usual human pattern, and burned it all out. It only took a few minutes. Then the light went out and the girl went limp. Gwen caught her on the way down and set her gently on the floor.

"What did you do?" asked Jack.

"Burned it out of her — everything that didn't belong in a human. She'll be fine." She blinked at Jack. "Why are you holding a severed hand?"

Jack glanced down at it. "Uh … because you can always use an extra hand?" He shot her a severe look. "Where were you? We could have used you earlier, but your comm was off."

Gwen scowled and pulled it out of her ear. "I think I've fried this one. I told you electronics and I don't get along. Even your alien tech doesn't last."

Jack sighed. "We'll come up with something."

She smiled. "Now seriously. Explain the hand."


End file.
